Prince of Orb
by Shiho Yuki
Summary: AU What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are all Ultimate coordinators? What if Stellar is Azreal's daughter and hates her father? AthrunXKira ShinnXStellar YzakXShiho NicolXLacus DearkaXMiriallia
1. sneek peek

The Prince of Orb

Summary: What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are all Ultimate coordinators?

Shinn's father is Ulen Hibiki's assistant, thus Shinn is also an ultimate coordinator.

Patrick Zala had his own experiments with Athrun, so he is a U.C.

The Asukas and Hibikis are all lords of Orb, which is why Uzumi adopted Kira and Shinn after their parents died in Mendel

Kira and Shinn know that they are adopted but don't know about the U.C.

Parings are not decided

P.S. Cagallie might not be in this story, for the sake of making my life easier. Fllay isn't either… I hate her! Slut!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed. _Sighs dramatically_

This is my first story, be nice… Flamez are welcome as long as they give suggestions for improvement.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

General POV

It was a normal day on Heliopolis. Well, at least as normal as it gets. A brunette prince of Orb sat with his cousin watching the news. Well, at least they were trying to with Tori flying around their heads happily chirping, and eventually landing on one of their heads.

That was when a carrot-head girl jumped on the same brunette with a "Kira!" before jumping off and continuing, "We've been looking for you, professor Kaito want to talk to you. I think he got more work for you. You should really tell him to give you less work!"

With a sigh Kira turned around and said, "Miriallia, why do you always jump on me, go jump on Shinn for once. Won't Tolle get jealous of you hanging off of me?" He tuned out Mariallia's reply of Tolle wont mind and Shinn's too grumpy, and will get mad at her, and thought, 'Stupid father, why do we (him and Shinn) have to come to a public high school, we already graduated from university in politics, law, computer science, business, and psychology. We sleep through class and still get straight 100. Not thatthe teacher has enough guts to get mad at the prince of his/her country. Well, let's go see what stupid Kaito wants.'

Kira and Shinn packed their stuff and headed for the morgenrate lab along with Mir, Tolle, and Kuzzey. While on their way, they bumped into a black haired lady, who we all know as Nataral Badgiruel. As they passed, Shinn muttered a small, "Military personal."

At the morgenrate lab, Kira and Shinn quickly got to work. Even though that they other thought they were working on a computer OS, Shinn and Kira knew about the mobile suit project, being informed by their adoptive father before hand. there are some perks of being a prince once all the training is over.

AN: there is an extra suit called the GAT-X106 Fury, it's for Shinn>

It was then, Heliopolis shook, as if hit by a bomb, and all of the alarms went up, alerting people to go to the shelters. As Sai, Mir, Tolle, and Kuzzey scrambled to the shelters, Kira and Shinn snuck to section C-13. It was off limits for normal students, but being the prince of Orb certainly is not anormal student. After they decoded the door with their passes, they ran in to a battle scene. Shinn swore loudly after he realized that three of the suits were already stolen.

They saw the last E.A. soldier get shot, that was when Kira jumped in front of her and blocked the way of her ZAFT attacker. After Kira saw the attacker's face, his mouth dropped open. "Athrun…"

The equally shocked bluenette attacker whispered, "Kira…"

The E.A. soldier took her attacker's shock to her advantage, and shoved Kira into the cockpit of a certain GAT-X105 Strike. In the corner of his eye, Kira saw Athrun jumping into the cockpit of GAT-X303 Aegis, and Shinn jumping into the cockpit of GAT-X106 Fury.

To be continued…

Done! Yay! Tell me if it is good or not… I know it kin of short…

I might be a little in updating though… I can't type…

But I already have the story all written out on paper, the major parts exclude pairing> anywaysso…

P.S Yaoi or not?I'm not sure, but I think I can do Both...

Anywayz…Ciao!


	2. GUNDAM

The Prince of Orb

Summary: What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are Ultimate coordinators?

Shinn's father is Ulen Hibiki's assistant, thus Shinn is also an ultimate coordinator.

Patrick Zala had his own experiments with Athrun, so he is a U.C.

The Asukas and Hibikis are all lords of Orb, which is why Uzumi adopted Kira and Shinn after their parents died in Mendel

Kira and Shinn know that they are adopted but don't know about the U.C.

Parings are not decided

P.S. Cagallie might not be in this story, for the sake of making my life easier. Fllay isn't either… I hate her! Slut!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed. _Sighs dramatically_

This is my first story, be nice… Flamez are welcome as long as they give suggestions for improvement.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Answers to review

kc-animalgal 

Cagallie is not in the story because she'll make it way too complicated... She doesn't play much of role that Kira and Shinn added together can't handle... but if I don't do yaoi.. who should Athrun go with...XD

Anyways...I will eventually make Kira and Athrun join ZAFT... _if _everything goes according to plan...

Blitz12 

Yes Shinn knows Athrun... they went to lunar prep together...sorry, wasn't really clear about that...

Okay contiuing where we left off

Kira POV

I was still in shock from the meeting with Athrun whenI felt the Earth Alliance officer throwing me in the cockpit of the Strike. Really, that's not how people should say thank-you to someone who just saved their life. That was when I snapped out of la la land… an Earth Alliance soldier is piloting the Strike! I realized then that I couldn't rely on her to get us out of this mess. No really, I've only been watching for three minutes max, and she has already made53 mistakes…We are going to die!

Where's Shinn when you need him….

I watch as the Earth Alliance officer could only step back as a GINN advance on us… looks like I have to take the matter into my own hands.

I saw that she was going to step on my friends, as I quickly shoved her off of her seat and started to correct the false and incomplete data… "Disable safety function while remaining in combat… increase air rotation by 20... disconnecting nervous synchronization… re-arrange neutron force field… nerve function re-connect…….. "However, before I could finish the system, the GINN has already gotten up, but before it could charge, a mobile suit almost identical to the Strike appeared… it was red where the Strike is blue and blue where the Strike is red…

Through the comm.-link I heard Shinn's voice saying "Aha! Shinn saves the day! You are getting really rusty Kira… you almost... what was that for?" Before he could finish, I whacked the Fury and sighed to myself…Shinn is just as rash as ever. That was when the Strike's system finally finished updating. I spoke calmly into the comm.-link, "Duo-form." Being the prince of orb is definitely an advantage when talking about combat experience…we were training since birth on self defense in case of kidnapping, since we always ran away from our bodyguard Kisaka…wonder what father' s going to say if he saw us now…he'll probably blow a gasket. Oh well, first thing first; get rid of the annoying GINN!

The duo-form was definitely not Shinn and I 's strongest attack, but for a GINN, it was more than enough. We neatly side-stepped the GINN's self destruction attack. .I saw the Earth Alliance officer faint beside me as I did so. Please, if you are scared of dieing, why join the army, stay at home! I definitely spend way too much time around Shinn… I'm even beginning to sound like him.

General POV

To say that Kira's Heliopolis friends were shocked when he stepped out of the Strike's cockpit was a big understatement. But they quickly got on their feet to help when they saw an un-conscious lady in the cockpit, only to get another shock when they saw Shinn coming out of the other suit.

Meanwhile in space another fight is happening between a certain masked maniac and another certain Hawk of Endymione

In another part of the same space, Athrun's mind is filled with a certain flashback.

_Flashback _

_"it's going to be okay, I promise." his younger part was saying, knelling in front of an all familiar crying brunette, while a black is patting the same brunette on the back. "I promise there won't be a war … comes visit me at PLANTS some time… okay? _

_The sobbing brunette nodded. _

_His younger counter part then took out a green mechanical bird and handed it to the brunette while saying, "It's a parting give from me for you and Shinn. Ne _

_When he was about to leave the black head finally said, "Athrun, take care…"while the brunette just sobbed harder _

_End Flashback _

Athrun sighed while whispered, "Kira… was that really you?"

Back on Heliopolis

A certain Murrue Ramius wake up to find herself lying on a bench before suddenly remembered what happened. She quick got up and pointed her gun at the six students climbing around looking at the top military secret GUNDAMs. Firing an empty shot she ordered the six students to line up and say their own names.

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Tolle Koenig"

"Miriallia Haww"

"Sai Argyle"

When she got to the gundam pilots she got

"Kira Yamato"

"Shinn Yamato"

When Shinn said the name he scowled, 'Did she really think that Kira and I are going to give her our real names? Please, not even our so called friends know that we are Kirachi Hibiki and Shinn Asuka. Yamato is just a fake last name we came up with.'

(AN since Kira and Shinn knows that they are adopted I suppose they are using their real names instead of Attha. They are actually cousins from the mother side… but you didn't really need to know that so yeah…)

Murrue Ramius ordered the Heliopolis gang to get supplied to re-power the almost out of power Strike. Just as they were done, a certain Rau le Creuset and Mwu la Flaga entered the colony. But before anyone could do any thin though, the Archangel appeared and Le Creuset made the wise decision to retreat.

To be continued

Another chapter done …Yay!

Tell me if it's good or not… Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Please tell me Yaoi or not … I need to see if I should put Lacus and Stellar in or not…

Anyways Yaoi would be :

AthrunxKira

ShinnxNicol (don't ask how I got the idea)

Probably a little DearkaxYzak

Non-Yaoi would be:

KiraxLacus

AthrunxMeer? xMeyrin? xLuna?

ShinnxStellar

YzakxShiho

DearkaxMiriallia?

NicolxMeyrin

(Question mark means haven't decided)

Plz tell me Yaoi or not… if not, I need to put Stellar in the next chappie!


	3. discovered

The Prince of Orb

Summary: What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are Ultimate coordinators?

Shinn's father is Ulen Hibiki's assistant, thus Shinn is also an ultimate coordinator.

Patrick Zala had his own experiments with Athrun, so he is a U.C.

The Asukas and Hibikis are all lords of Orb, which is why Uzumi adopted Kira and Shinn after their parents died in Mendel

Kira and Shinn know that they are adopted but don't know about the U.C.

Parings are not decided

P.S. Cagallie might not be in this story, for the sake of making my life easier. Fllay isn't either… I hate her! Slut!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed. _Sighs dramatically_

This is my first story, be nice… Flamez are welcome as long as they give suggestions for improvement.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Reviews

kc-animegal sorry about the name... i was half asleep when I answered the reviews. Yes Shinn is the same age with Kira... No they will not become enermies... i'm _planning_ on making both of them join ZAFT... but sometimes things just doesn't go the way you planned it to be...

athrunxoverxkira calm down... wow... never knew someone could get as hyper as me...0.0

Anyways regarding the pairings... I've decided on

ShinnxStellar

NicolxMeyrin really I didn't think NicolxShinn would work out very well

As for Yzak, I've decided to put him with Shiho... so Dearka would probably go with Miriallia...but that means Tolle will die...sniffles

For Athrun and Kira, I'm leaning towards asukira right now...I know I might not seem like it, but I'm a major Yaoi fan especially ASUKIRA...ok...had too much sugar there...

Yaoi haters I'm really sorry about the asukira part... if it makes you feel better, there is still a chance that I'll change my mind...TT

On to the story...

Aboard the Archangel

General POV

Murrue Ramius was very relieved, yes, finally someone else from the Earth Alliance arrived… she didn't have to deal with the high school kids any more. She took a deep breath and "ordered Kira and Shinn to pilot the mobile suits to the Archangel.

Once there, they were joined by another pilot who stepped out of the Mobieous Zero. (sp?) The pilot calmly introduced himself as Mwu la Flaga of the 4th fleet of the lunar orbital. The person who was in-charge of the ship at that time was Ensign Natarle Badgireul who unfortunately was the highest commanding officer aboard. Lt. Ramius entered than with the Fury and the Strike. She introduced herself and asked Kira and Shinn to step out of their mobile suits.

The whole crew gasped when they saw Kira and Shinn. The head of technology Chief Murdoch even exclaimed, "They are just kids who just learned how to shave!"

Lt. Ramius cut in, "Yes I'm wondering also…. Are you two coordinators…." When she got two silent nods as answers the crew on board raised their guns. Shinn grunted and said sarcastically, "Is that how Earth Alliance officers treat their saviors no a days, no wonder so many people likes ZAFT better." That of course put him on the wrong end of many glares.

Lt. Ramius once again cut in, "Put your guns down they are just civilians, remember, Orb is a neutral country, it's only logical there are coordinators here." Kira sighed at that and said, "Orb is not neutral anymore thank to you guys… by the way, can we leave now?" "I want out of this ship." He asked Ensign Badgireul.

His reply from Ensign Badgireul was, "Currently, the superior officer aboard is Lt. Ramius, I believe you should ask her instead." Kira just raised an eyebrow at Lt. Ramius. Her answer however was disappointing, "I apologize, but you have already witnessed top military secrets, I'm afraid that I can not grant you permission to leave this ship. You'll have to go to the lunar headquarters with us."

Shinn was really angry by than, his snorted and said, "Who are you to order us around? We are civilians of Orb; you have no authority over us."

"I'm afraid not, we have special permission from the Orbal supreme counsel to temperately ask Orbal civilians to remain behind once they see our project until we can safely deliver them to Orb."

Shinn was about to retort that the Orbal supreme counsel has no authority over him either; but Kira put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Kira calmly answered, "We will stay aboard and also help pilot the GUNDAMs under the condition that you return us to orb as soon as possible."

Natarle Badgireul however said, "Thank-you but we may not need you to pilot the G-series, we still have on of the pilots aboard." Almost as soon as she said that, a childish female voice said behind her, "That is alright, Stellar thinks it's better if they pilot the GUNDAMs, Stellar still has the Gaia!" out from the shadows stepped out a pretty girl with blond hair and magenta eyes. Shinn blushed

"Ah…" Natarle Badgireul continued, "Right, everyone this is Ensign Stellar Louissar, the pilot of the GAT-X88 Gaia. If you two will be helping with the piloting, you will be working with her." If it was possible Shinn blushed even harder.

Mwu however raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Isn't she one of the…ouch…" he was stepped on the toe by a crew member, and Stellar suddenly glared

Ten minutes later…

The Heliopolis gang was all busily working, Tolle, Mir, Kuzzey, and Sai were on Heliopolis gathering food and water, and Kira and Shinn were finishing tweaking their newly acquired mobile suits. Stellar was also working on her Gaia.

That was when the Captain called Kira and Shinn to her office.

When they got there, Mwu la Flaga was also there by the captain's desk. Now Captain Ramius nodded before she got to the point, "we were checking some of your records since you will be dealing with top secret military material now… but we could not fin any record of a Kira Yamato And Shinn Yamato anywhere except your school data base… I was hoping that you could give me some answers."

'Uh oh…' that was all they could think of before Kira finally slumped his shoulders and replied, "In our school data bank there should be a link on the bottom called extra information…"

"Yes, but it required a password… but it's not listed in the Archangel data bank."

"That's because you were not supposed to access it…" Shinn continued for a pouting Kira, "the first password is 'XG5687O9GHTAXE' the second one is 'TBCACHE556489721EEGFC' and the last One is 'DLKFJ9482387JYFSUA837HUD

7AAUI73892KJ 8' Murrue frowned at the complicated passwords before complied. She gasped when the file opened…

"Wait… you two are the Princes of Orb?" Kira and Shinn gave two meek nods. "Oh…" she continued, "No wonder you two looked so mad when I said that we have permission from Orbal supreme counsel to make you two stay behind, the Orbal supreme counsel have no authority over you do they…. Well none the less I thank you for your cooperation. The Archangel will take off from Heliopolis now… Would you two please wait in your mobile suits in case ZAFT is still in the area. I have to inform the lunar headquarter about the coming of two VIPs."

The Archangel in the end got out fine, it seems that ZAFT already left the vincity… well; off to the moon they go!

To be continued

Alright, another chappie!

Sorry for the lack of action in the chappie… well, at least Stellar made an appearance…

Any ways, ZAFT left because le Creuset did not know how strong the Strike and Fury are, so he just left because he didn't want to damage the sits he already has….

Again, the primilary pairings are:

AthrunxKira

ShinnxStellar

NicolxMeyrin

YzakxShiho

DearkaxMiriallia

Review

See ya!


	4. To Earth

The Prince of Orb

Summary: What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are Ultimate coordinators?

Shinn's father is Ulen Hibiki's assistant, thus Shinn is also an ultimate coordinator.

Patrick Zala had his own experiments with Athrun, so he is a U.C.

The Asukas and Hibikis are all lords of Orb, which is why Uzumi adopted Kira and Shinn after their parents died in Mendel

Kira and Shinn know that they are adopted but don't know about the U.C.

Parings are not decided

P.S. Cagallie might not be in this story, for the sake of making my life easier. Fllay isn't either… I hate her! Slut!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed. _Sighs dramatically_

This is my first story, be nice… Flamez are welcome as long as they give suggestions for improvement.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Answers for reviews

kc-animegal:

hahaha... the password... I just turned the caps lock on and typed in random stuff... lol... Anyways... Shiho Hahnenfuss... this is going to a long explanation...she is supposed to be on Yzak's team after Athrun hijacked the Justice, and she eventually started a relationship with Yzak. Yzak even nicknamed her "Housenka" (Balsam) She was supposed to be voiced by Nami Tamaki (the person who sang Believe Realize and Reason), but Nami declined so Shiho ended up behind crowds at all time and doesn't speak. She has shoulder length brown hair and wears a male uniform. i think her gundam was the YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms. Wow such a explanation...

Kiara450:

thank you for the suggestion... I must say it's interesting... the pianist and songtress... I'll think on it...

Alright...on with the story...

* * *

General POV 

The Versailles

The Versailles returned to PLANT with no problem, not Earth Alliance people went after them so none of their "newly acquired" suit were damaged. Right now their Commander Rau le Creuset was at the supreme counsel reporting the successful mission. Athrun, however was not so lucky, he was trapped in his musing 'Kira… why…. Are you really with the Earth Alliance now… is Orb abandoning their neutral ideals now…'

In fact Athrun was so out of it he did not realize that Nicol was talking to his until Nicol shook his shoulders and asked in the innocent way of his, "Athrun… what's wrong? You've been out of it ever since we left Heliopolis… are you sure you are alright?"

Athrun sighed, but before he could answer, the intercom rang, "could all elite pilots report to the commander's room immediately… I repeat…could all elite pilots report to the commander's room immediately."

Athrun and Nicol walked out. In the room Rau le Creuset briefed the red team on their mission, "The supreme counsel is very pleased at the success of the mission, but they have a farther order. We are ordered to immediately go after the Archangel and retrieve the other two suits… it seems that along with the Aegis, the other two suits are designed for more elite pilots the Earth Alliance named Extended. The supreme counsel believes that it is crucial for us to retrieve the other two suits…. As of in two hours, the Versailles will launch, you are dismissed, oh and Athrun please remain behind."

After the others left the commander continued, "I was aware of the fact that you next to the Strike and Fury when they were launched, why did you not stop them?"

"Sir," Athrun answered, "I was very surprise at that time, because… because the pilots of both suits were my friends… I knew them from back in Lunar Prep."

"Oh is that so? Your friends you say…. What are their names… are they very dear to you? If that's the case you are excused when we go in battle with them… after all I don't believe you would be able to shoot down a friend, you will only be slowing us down.

'Uh oh' Athrun thought, 'I can't tell him that the pilots of the Strike and Fury are princes of Orb, if I do he will definitely tell the counsel, the Orb-ZAFT relationship will be on the line… but the commander wants names… wait… the fake names Kira and Shinn used when we visited Orb…' "Their names are Kira Yamato and Shinn Asuka, commander…." Athrun replied, "And please… don't take me off the battle… I can convince them to come to our side, they are coordinators, they are just used by naturals, I'm sure they cold be a great asset to ZAFT seeing how they defeated Miguel so easily… and… and if they don't listen… if they don't listen I…. I will shoot them down."

"Oh," Rau replied raising an eyebrow, "I'll take your word for it… for now… you are dismissed. Get some rest; we will be trying to get the Archangel while it descend to Earth."

On the Archangel

The crew was relaxing… things went smoothly since the hijacking… the food they took from Heliopolis was more than enough to sustain them to the Lunar base. ZAFT had not appeared anywhere near them after Heliopolis. That was when they received a message from the Lunar 8th fleet. They were to descend straight to Earth, the Atlantis Federation wanted them back as soon as possible, and Admiral Halberton of the Fleet was going to inform them later in more detail.

In two hours Admiral Halberton arrived aboard the ship. Almost everyone got a promotion, Murrue Ramius was now lt. commander/captain of the ship, Mwu la Flaga was commander, and Natarle Badgireul was lt. second grade. Although no one knew, he also had a private conversation with Kira and Shinn, manly thanking them for helping out being the VIPs they are, they didn't have to. He also told them that he arranged a ship that will take them to Orb as soon as they reach Alaska JOSH-A. He also had a private meeting with Stellar, but no one knew what was said.

Peace however didn't last long. Soon after Admiral Halberton left the Archangel, the Versailles caught up with them and launched an attack with their mobile suit unit. The Archangel was ordered to stay out of the battle. Although the ZAFT forces were greatly out numbered, they proved again that quality was more important than quantity. ZAFT forces destroyed one ship after another. After a lot of well hidden threats from Kira and Shinn's part, the captain reluctantly let them join they battle room.

Soon the Gaia, Strike and Fury launched. Gaia quickly got to wok finishing three GINNs in a flash. That left both Kira and Shinn both speechless. How could a natural be so good? But none the less they quickly got to work. However Athrun got in their way.

"Kira, Shinn?" Athrun said into the comm.-link, "is it really you? Why are you fighting for the Earth Alliance? I thought you hated war? Isn't Orb neutral? If it is, than why are their princes fighting for the Earth Alliance."

Kira froze in place at the sound of Athrun's voice. It pained him so much to fight against his best friend that he missed so much. The person who comforted him when he was sad, the person who helped him when he had a problem, the same person that he caused him to cry for a whole week when he found out that they would have part. How could he fight with the person he trusted even more than his own adopted father?

Shinn did not have the same problem with Kira though. He sharply retorted, "Well aren't you in the military too? And we aren't even representing Orb in this case, we are just trying to protect our friends!" he tan continued to Kira, "Go fight someone else I know you wont be able to raise your gun at Athrun. I'll take care of him… just go!"

Kira knew that Shinn was right, so he did not protest and went to fight the Blitz and Buster, leaving Stellar with the Duel.

Less than five minutes later, the Archangel reached its final stage of descending and order all of its mobile suit pilots back. The Strike and the Fury returned with no problem, but as the Gaia was returning, the Duel forced it to fall the close to the gravitation field of Earth causing her to loose control completely.

Murrue ordered the crew to catch the Gaia, therefore missing their landing target completely. They of course landed in Africa.

Whoooo! Another chappie!

Anyways the nest chapter will be very exiting! Kisaka is going to make an appearance, and he is going to blow a gasket! Mwahahahahaha! Poor Kira and Shinn…..

Anyways… enough with the spoilers… ooops….

Anyways, a reminder of the current pairing:

AthrunxKira

ShinnxStellar

NicolxMeyrin… (Kiara450 suggested NicolxLacus, what do you ppl think?)

YzakxShiho (to see explanations on who the heck is Shiho see the answer to kc-animegal's review…XD)

DearkaxMiriallia

Review

See ya!


	5. Stellar's secret

The Prince of Orb

Summary: What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are Ultimate coordinators?

Shinn's father is Ulen Hibiki's assistant, thus Shinn is also an ultimate coordinator.

Patrick Zala had his own experiments with Athrun, so he is a U.C.

The Asukas and Hibikis are all lords of Orb, which is why Uzumi adopted Kira and Shinn after their parents died in Mendel

Kira and Shinn know that they are adopted but don't know about the U.C.

Parings are not decided

P.S. Cagallie might not be in this story, for the sake of making my life easier. Fllay isn't either… I hate her! Slut!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed. _Sighs dramatically_

This is my first story, be nice… Flamez are welcome as long as they give suggestions for improvement.

answers for reviews

kc-animegal:  
well, you sure have alot of questions all the time, not that I mind of course... anyways... Durandal is probably not going to be in the story, for the sake of keeping me sane... I don't think Minerva is going to be in the story either... sorry if you really liked them... as for Shinn's reaction... i guess I kind of screwed up... I couldn't let both Kira and Shinn loose focus on Athrun, because that'll just give Athrun a better chance of sinking the Archangel... which I really don't want... Yeah.. But incase you are wondering... Ahrun and Shinn are really friends.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Alright... on with the story!

* * *

General POV 

Aboard the Archangel

At the moment Shinn is worried, very worried indeed. When Stellar was brought out from the cockpit of Gaia her temperature was abnormally high, her breathing was short and rough. Shinn knows that being a natural she was supposed to have died a long time ago by looking at her body temperature, but Stellar was merely out cold from the lack of waster in her system. He couldn't help to wonder… her abnormally high piloting skills, and Mwu la Flaga's little slip when he just arrived aboard the Archangel.

_Flashback _

_"Isn't she one of the…ouch…" _

_End of flashback _

'What was he trying to say…?' Shinn couldn't help to wonder, 'Who exactly is the girl…? Why does everyone aboard seems to be scared of her so much…? Why did someone as high as Halberton request a private meeting with her…?' before he could ponder on the answer though, he heard Stellar sob, "Stellar doesn't want to die…. No… no… no… Stellar will not die… help…"

Quickly Shinn shook the crying girl awake and comforted her, "It's alright…" he whispered, "I will protect you… I promise…"

"Really?" the innocent girl asked, now awake, "Shinn will protect Stellar?" She looked doubtfully at Shinn.

"Really," Shinn said a rare genuine smile on his face (NA: gasp!), "I will protect you… but… can you tell me something…? Who are you? How can a natural be so good at piloting a mobile suit? Are you really a natural… the temperature of the cockpit we found you would have killed you with out of a doubt if you really are a natural?"

Stellar bit her lip… she didn't want to lie to the nice boy who just promised to protect her… but she was afraid that he will hate her if she told him. After all he was a coordinator. She remained silent for a while, before finally answering, "No, Stellar is not a natural, but Stellar is not a coordinator either…." seeing the con fused look on Shinn's face she continued, "Stellar is what the Earth Alliance currently call an extended…. At a very young age my mother sold me to the military because she could no longer feed both of us…. The military at that time was experimenting with different ways to create human CPUs who will be capable of equal if not superior performance with coordinators. When my mother sold me, they injected different kind of lethal drugs into my body… increasing the dose by time… at the same time we were also trained to use different types of weapons…."

Shinn was shock by that piece of information. His mouth dropped, but that was not all…. Stellar continued, "There's more… usually extended are listed in the weaponry system, Stellar is not, because of who Stellar's father is … When I mentioned that Stellar's mother was poor, Stellar did not mention the reason. Stellar's mother was a popular performer at a pleasure district… she was also very popular… but one night … one night she was raged by a customer…" At this point she grabbed the blanket on her bed in anger; Shinn put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She continued, "The bastard who raged my mother was… was Mutural Azreal."

"Wait, at this point Shinn shot out of the bed and said, "Mutural Azreal! Mutural Azreal as in the leader of the Blue Cosmos!"

"Yes," Stellar said sadly, almost sniffling, "the same person… Stellar did not know until they tested my DNA after Stellar reached the level they wanted… that when they found out… that's also when Stellar found out. Is Shinn mad at Stellar?"

"No, I'm not mad at you," Shinn said, "No one can pick who their parents are including you… after all I have my own secret too… Stellar... I… I… I am a prince of Orb… so is… so is Kira."

"Really?" Stellar asked, tilting her head "Is it really okay for you to be telling Stellar Kira's secret too?" Shinn blushed at that and stammered, "Um… I… I… don't know…" Stellar just smiled and got up and said, "That's alright, Stellar will just tell Kira her secret too, that will make it even for everyone… after we will be working together… right? Oh, could Shinn do Stellar a favor and not tell anyone else… only Lt. second grade Badgireul and Lt. Commander Ramius knows who Stellar's father really is."

Just when Kira was gaping at what Stellar and Shinn told him, the alarms on the Archangel sounded and they were asked to move out.

After launching, Kira and Shinn took some time to adjust the mobile suits to work in a sandy environment, luckily Stellar and Mwu bought some time for them, as Mwu's skygrasper is an aerial machine and Stellar's Gaia already has the sand feature. In the middle of the battle just as Kira and Shinn are desperate enough to activate the SEED, they were joined by a group called the dessert dawn.

One of them shot a comm.-link at Kira and told him to go to a place where a trap was already set. At that time Kira thought the voice was quite familiar, but he just brushed it off. He did as the person told him to and led the BaCues into a trap which blew them to smitherings.

After the battle the Archangel decided to go see who were their news "allies". When the dessert dawn asked the Archangel to put down their weapons, the pilots reluctantly got out of their cockpits and took off their helmets. It was when Kira heard an all too familiar gasp did he realize why did the voice that helped him was so familiar. Both he and Shinn and at the same time, "Uh oh…"

Kisaka POV

When I helped the Strike I certainly did not know who was the pilot, but when he got along with the Fury's pilot I was very glad that I helped them. Why? Because the pilots are my supposed charges. The same charges that Lord Uzumi ordered me protect. The same charges who promised me to not get into trouble so they could keep their blasted identities secret when they are in the blasted school. And what did they do when I trusted them? They went off and joined the Earth Alliance… ARE THEY TRYING TO GET ME FIRED!

General POV

Kisaka managed to keep his temper in check until he managed to get Kira and Shinn alone. Well let's just say that Kira and Shinn were deaf for almost an hour after the incident. Even after that Kisaka still made their lives miserable by his subtle and not so subtle hints. For example his sarcastic comment to captain Ramius when they discussed the Archangel's next step like, "Well, with the pilots you have aboard I'm sure Orb will welcome you with open arms." And his many other Orb comments. Let's just say that Kira and Shinn are going to have a long day….

to be countinued...

Yay! another chappie!

Mwhahahahaha I bet you were suprise at who Stellar's dad is... hope you are not mad at me for ding this... I just couldn't resist... cus well, Kira Athrun Shinn and Stellar are the big main characters of this fic... I just thought it would be really cool if all of their fathers thought they were experiments... please put all your pitch forks away along with all lethal weapons... thank you ...

Anyways... as promised Kisaka made an appearance...I actually thought his appearance was a little disappointing... I thought I could do much better but well... what's done is done...

Anyways a reminder of the pairing

AthrunxKira

ShinnxStellar

NicolxMeyrin or NicolxLacus... I'm leaning towards NicolxLacus right now... XD tell me which one do you ppl like better.

YzakxShiho

DearkaxMiriallia

okay ppl till next time!


	6. Desert Tiger

The Prince of Orb

Summary: What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are Ultimate coordinators?

Shinn's father is Ulen Hibiki's assistant, thus Shinn is also an ultimate coordinator.

Patrick Zala had his own experiments with Athrun, so he is a U.C.

The Asukas and Hibikis are all lords of Orb, which is why Uzumi adopted Kira and Shinn after their parents died in Mendel

Kira and Shinn know that they are adopted but don't know about the U.C.

Parings are not decided

P.S. Cagallie might not be in this story, for the sake of making my life easier. Fllay isn't either… I hate her! Slut!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed. _Sighs dramatically_

This is my first story, be nice… Flamez are welcome as long as they give suggestions for improvement.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Reviews:

Kiara 450: there is no difference between Asukira and KiraxAthrun... theyare abusolutly the same thing. Asukira is AsunanxKira... Asunan is Athrun's name with out dub . BTW... thankyou for givin me the NicolxLacus idea...

* * *

General POV 

Just as Shinn and Kira are thinking of the best and least violent way of getting out of their little problem with Kisaka, a very

flustered man arrived screaming about something sounding like a town is burning…. So, Kira and Shinn are sent to help whoever that's caught in it to escape along with Stellar. Now most of the times Shinn would have complained or have made some grumbling comments, but he really wanted to get way from Kisaka so he agreed with out complaining. (AN: wow… what a rare thing…)

Upon arrival in whichever town it was (I really don't remember its name… so bare with me people…) they saw a very strange thing… it seems that no one was trapped in the fire and everyone escaped with out much injuries. When they were asked on what happened, they told a strange story… the desert tiger actually _warned_ them 15 minutes before sending his BaCues down and destroys everything. Thus there were no human casualties. But a big problem remained, the tiger burned down all of their supplies, and that includes the all precious water.

A lot of man wanted to go after the tiger there and than, but they were just barely stooped by Kira and Shinn.

The day after the attack on the home town of the desert dawn

Kira and Shinn are pissed off, very pissed of indeed… it turned out that if they wanted more supplies for the rapidly diminishing supply stock of the archangel they will hove to go by more, since all of the desert dawn's supplies are destroyed they had to get more too. Stellar volunteered since she wanted to go out for fresh air, and since Natarle Badgireul knew about Stellar's identity, but not Shinn and Kira's she had asked, no, ordered them to bodyguard Stellar.

So right now, our two favorite princes of Orb are sulking… I mean for god's sake, they were royalty, they don't fetch stuff for others; the others fetch stuff for them!

After two hours of _hard work _they finally got everything they were asked to buy. They sat down at a little outdoor café and order their special for the day, which happened to be kebab. Since they really don't know what a kebab is, and the waitress served it with yogurt and hot sauce, they went for the logical choice for meat – hot sauce. Just when they were about to put hot sauce on, a weird person with an overlarge hat and gigantic sunglasses stopped them. He said in a mock terror, "You are not planning to put hot sauce on it are you? That's a crime, no, a sin, kebabs are always supposed to be eaten with yogurt."

Since Shinn and Kira are already irritated by the fact that they have to run errands for other people, the strange man found him self on the wrong end of to very pissed off glared. Well, one really pissed off glare, and one moderately pissed off one, since Kira is too nice to be very pissed off. However being the very short tempered person he is, Shinn reached of the hot sauce and dumped it on his kebab, just to irritate the strange guy.

That was when the four of them (Shinn, Kira, Stellar and Andy) shouted at almost the same time, "DUCK!" before up turning the table.

All four of them pulled out their respective gun from their respective hidey holes and started fighting the "intruders". It was the first time anyone saw Stellar fight in person, well she looked like a different person as an scary frown over took her face as she K.O.ed one after anther. Yep girls can definitely be scary when they want to.

The blue cosmos squad leader certainly did not expect to have to switch to plan B and make a personal appearance so soon. He was certainly shocked to see just who he was fighting against, yep, his boss's daughter. He realized too late though, as a bullet went through him. Maybe he should consider himself lucky, after all he might face a much harsher punishment once his boss figures out that the little squad leader attacked his daughter. Attacking your boss's daughter intentionally or not is definitely not the way to gain his favor.

When the rest of the blue cosmos people saw their leader get killed, they made a run for it… only to be killed by Andrew Waltfield's bodyguards. That was also when Kira Shinn and Stellar realized that they had blown their cover, as Waltfield walked over and said, "Well, that's an interesting performance by you three," he paused when he saw Stellar dripping with sauce that was spilled on her when the table was thrown forward as a shield, and blinked before saying, "well, guess I should thank you, and if you don't mind, you two and the young lady should come to my mansion. Especially the young lady, she can't walk around covered in yogurt and hot sauce." Before Kira and Shinn cold deny though, he continued, "I'm not taking a no for answer, after all I disturbed your lunch and you saved my life in return, I can't just allow you to walk around in dirty clothing, that not something I'm capable of." After he finished, he even cackled teasingly.

Shinn however wasn't in an as good mood as he is, he thought grudgingly, 'why say come with me if you _don't_ mind, if you wont take no for an answer. Incase you haven't noticed, we _do_ mind.'

At the mansion the three-some also met Andrew's wife Aisha, a pretty woman with blue hair and yellow highlights. She took Stellar off with her to change a soon as they got there. Andy took Kira and Shinn to his private office in there he had a discussion about war that we are all familiar with. (You know what happened, the one he had with Kira and Cagallie, I'm too lazy to type it all out.)

Stellar's entrance was however different from the other blonde (who I sadly did not include in the story to keep me from going insane). She was dressed in a very pretty poofy dress with different shades of blue, and instead of being timid only when she entered Stellar was shy all the way through.

Main while though, something entirely different was going on in Shinn's mind as he blushed, 'oh my god, seeing this is definitely worth going and running errands for other people.'

"Well," Andrew Waltfield said teasingly with a smirk, "you are definitely a very pretty coordinator lady." To his big surprise he received an almost simultaneous "I'm/she's not a coordinator." The desert tiger looked for the first time in a very long while, shocked, and he said, "What! But… but a natural can't be that good at fighting or mobile suit piloting… right?"

To his even bigger surprise they replied together again, "I'm/she's not a natural either." As the three – some went out the door. Yep, the tiger of the desert was left wondering all by himself what kind of person would be neither natural nor coordinator. His soldiers looked at him weirdly the whole day as he murmured softly under his breath, "Neither coordinator nor natural…"everywhere.

Main while our three Earth Alliance pilots already got to the archangel. Stellar had a fan club ever since.

Another chappie!

Review!

Anywayz... I was suprised that so little people reviewed last time... I thought for sure you people would get out all you lethal weapons and threaten me for making Stellar Mutural Azreal's daughter.

Oh and a bad news, I might not be updating for a while, I have my Science 10 provincial soon, and I'm going to America afterwards... so ther might not be an update for a while. I'll try to get another one out before I have to study for my provincial... I don't know why I decided to take advanced credits... _Sighs_

Reminder on pairings

AthrunxKira

ShinnxStellar

NicolxLacus... I've decided to go with NicolxLacus... if I use Meyrin Luna wil be left out... thank you for the idea Kiara 450!

YzakxShiho

DearkaxMiriallia

okay ppl till next time!

Ciao!

P.S. tell me if you like the fact that Stellar is Azreal's daughter... I's really wondering, it took me quite sometime to decide to actually go along eith the idea...

This time Ciao for real no PSS XD


	7. Enter ORB

The Prince of Orb

Summary: What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are Ultimate coordinators?

Shinn's father is Ulen Hibiki's assistant, thus Shinn is also an ultimate coordinator.

Patrick Zala had his own experiments with Athrun, so he is a U.C.

The Asukas and Hibikis are all lords of Orb, which is why Uzumi adopted Kira and Shinn after their parents died in Mendel

Kira and Shinn know that they are adopted but don't know about the U.C.

Parings are not decided

P.S. Cagallie might not be in this story, for the sake of making my life easier. Fllay isn't either… I hate her! Slut!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed. _Sighs dramatically_

This is my first story, be nice… Flamez are welcome as long as they give suggestions for improvement.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Answer to reviews…

Kc-animegal: wow, you sure are a loyal reviewer…YAY… me love reviewers! Athrun appears this chappie, so does ZAFT… I haven't gotten to ASUKIRA yet, it should come in play the next chappie… as for the rest… I don't really know…pouts… anywayz, can't tell you what will happen next… that will spoil it for the others… and you too….XD as for the lateness of the review… no worries I don't mind.. I'm just happy that people likes what I write…YAY!

TO ALL ASUKIRA FANs: I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't gotten AthrunKira pairing in yet…sniffles… I promise there will be ASUKIRA the next chappie I SWEAR!

* * *

General POV 

It was already two weeks since the Archangel's departure from Africa after they got the supplies they needed. To their surprise, the desert tiger made no attempt to stop them from leaving his territory. The reason for the tiger's weird behavior is actually none other than Stellar; although she probably doesn't know, but Andrew Waltfield is still confused as to what kind of human is neither a natural nor a coordinator…. Poor Andy… .

It was just like any other day aboard the Archangel… Shinn is scowling, Kira is toying with Tori, and Stellar is staring at the ocean… yep a normal day it is.

That is, until the captain's voice rang through out the ship, "Everyone level one battle stations… I repeat everyone level one battle stations" as the alarms sounded. Whoops not a normal day anymore…

At the sound of the alarm Kira, Shinn and Stellar rushed to the decking bay and climbed into the cockpit. One by one they launched. The attack was made by none other than the le Creuset team, who has finally finished their injuries vacation. Once again, the pilots went against the person they fought before landing on Earth. Gaia verses the Duel, Strike verses the Buster and the Blitz, and Fury verses the Aegis, as Kira still did not have the courage to fight his best friend for so many years.

In fact each one of them was so absorbed in the battle; they did not realize that they were dangerously near Orbal waters.

In ORB

Meanwhile at Orb, the Orbal counsel was in a heated discussion. Do they let the Archangel in or not? Even though that the Archangel was now in the possession of the Earth Alliance, it was still after all Orbal technology, and the counsel did not want to sacrifice such an amazing piece of technology. The whole counsel was in a complete mess before Lord Uzumi Nara Attha finally cut in and ordered the Orbal defense fleet to post at the water boarders and keep everyone out. After all he didn't want to make their neutral ideas suffer because if a simple piece of technology.

What he didn't know was that his two adopted sins are aboard serving as the pilots of the Strike and Fury. Well, you can't really blame him since that Kira and Shinn left Africa before telling Kisaka, thus once again leaving him in a place where he can not reach Orb since the desert tiger is still monitoring telephone communications in Africa incase that a rebellion was planned against him.

On the battlefield

As the Orbal counsel came to their decision, Kira and Shinn are still fighting, oblivious to their eventual doom of having to reveal their identities. Yep, they were concentrating really hard at fighting their respective opponents, when the Orbal defense fleet made their announcement. "Attention all foreign forces near Orbal waters, please change the direction of your battle, all forces entering Orbal territories, whether ZAFT of Earth Alliance will be shot down. I repeat all forces entering Orbal territories, whether ZAFT of Earth Alliance will be shot down."

In the Aegis Athrun's eyes widened, 'So Kira was telling me the truth when he said that they were not representing Orb in their case. I don't even think that Orb knows they are aboard the Archangel; after all, no sane country will willingly shoot down the heir to their throne… Kira… I'm sorry, I miss understood… all of the time I thought you lied… I thought you were abandoning your ideals and giving in to someone's pressure. _I thought you were putting someone else above me…._'

Normally, if someone goes in a daydream like that in the middle of a battle, they would have been dead, or at least badly injured by their opponent, who will most definitely take advantage of their pause. But in this case, Athrun was very lucky, since Shinn was too mad to think straight at the moment, being pissed of that a measly lieutenant Orb was diving him, their prince an order.

Being in SEED-mode definitely did not help controlling Shinn's already very out of control anger problem. Actually, it had only worsened the problem by quite a large scale as SEED-mode makes you loose part of you logic in exchange for more power.

Instead of taking Athrun's dazed state to his advantage, and eliminating his opponent, he took the time and crash landed in the ship that gave the retreating order and stomped into the bridge glaring along the way. The fleet commander, who of course gave the order was about to order his crewmembers to shoot before he suddenly recognized the pissed of prince standing in front of him. All he could think was, 'Uh oh, I'm so dead.'

The Archangel

Murrue Ramius was stuck, yep, the battle was in a stalemate, but she forgot to take Orb into consideration. Yep, Orb, the biggest, strongest neutral nation on the face of the planet and in the space. The nation that that designed the Archangel and knows every single little functions, strength, and weakness of the archangel…. In her panic, she forgot the Archangel's last card, Kira and Shinn.

The whole entire crew was shocked when Shinn appeared on the screen and said, "It's okay now, I'm talking to you from the bridge of the flag ship of Orb's defense fleet, and they have already given you permission to land in Orb. Give out retreat signal and come in the Orbal territory, they will shoot empty shots near you, do NOT panic, even if they hit, they will not cause any damage; they are just test bullets…. As for how I "convinced" them to let you in, ask lt. commander Ramius of commander la Flaga, they'll tell you… see you in port!"

As Shinn's image disappeared, la Flaga who was standing over CIC because of a broken skygrasper whistled, "Woops, forgot about those two kids… I was nervous for no reason… bad memory." As he said that, he shot out the retreat signal. When he saw the looks of confusion that were shot to him by the crew of the Archangel, he shrugged and started to explain to the shocked crew on Kira and Shinn's identity.

While in Orb, Lord Uzumi Nara Attha sighed at the extra workload caused by his two adopted sons… and planned in how to get them to do it for him.

Wheeeeeee another chappie… finally found time to update between my revisions… who cares about school, this is more important… (Checks to see if my mother saw that) anyways aha new chapter!

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha … … … Kira and Shinn had to reveal their identities….

Thank you all my loyal readers… as for the complaints I got for the lack of ASUKIRA… don't worry, there would be lots of that next chappie…. SQUEAL! Oops sugar high acting up again…0.o

I know that I'm going really fast with the story, but I really want to get to the really different parts soon…. And that I'm too lazy to type out the whole Gundam Seed too… don't hit meeeeee… puppy dog eyes…

Okay… enough rambling on from my part, I'm wasting both of our precious time….

Review!

K, paring reminder:

AthrunxKira

ShinnxStellar

NicolxLacus... I've decided to go with NicolxLacus... if I use Meyrin Luna wil be left out... thank you for the idea Kiara 450!

YzakxShiho

DearkaxMiriallia

okay ppl till next time!

Ciao!


	8. Meeting You Again

The Prince of Orb

Summary: What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are Ultimate coordinators?

Shinn's father is Ulen Hibiki's assistant, thus Shinn is also an ultimate coordinator.

Patrick Zala had his own experiments with Athrun, so he is a U.C.

The Asukas and Hibikis are all lords of Orb, which is why Uzumi adopted Kira and Shinn after their parents died in Mendel

Kira and Shinn know that they are adopted but don't know about the U.C.

Parings are not decided

P.S. Cagallie might not be in this story, for the sake of making my life easier. Fllay isn't either… I hate her! Slut!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed. _Sighs dramatically_ …. It's my birthday tomorrow, maybe I'll get it as a present… kidding… that's never going to happen…

This is my first story, be nice… Flamez are welcome as long as they give suggestions for improvement.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Answers to reviews

kc-animegal... i should call questiongal... ok forget that i said that... yes kira and shinn are going to join ZAFT... probably the next chappie or the one after... what's going to happen to EA... i can't really tell you that... it'll spoil the story... and yes... patrick knows kira and shinn i suppose... just not the ultimate coordinator part.

wow... lotz of people are surely looking foward to Athrun and Kira... 0.o

On to the story! XD

* * *

General POV

It was almost two months since the battle near Orbal waters, the Heliopolis gang was discharged from the archangel as Captain Ramius promised before, and Kira and Shinn were no where to be seen during these two months. What are they doing? They are doing none other than boring paper-work given to them by their father as punishment for the little Archangel stunt they pulled. They were ordered to do all of the Orbal supreme counsel's paper work while their step father gave the whole counsel a two month long vacation. Let's just say, even two ultimate coordinators could not finish the built up of paper-work of the counsel… poor Kira and Shinn.

However, since Stellar decided to help them on their punishment the repairs of the Archangel almost slowed down by 70. Especially since the technicians could not get into their mobile suits because of the complex passwords they put on it. That in the end proved to be worked in the Archangel's favor though. Because of the delayed departure date, the Archangel narrowly missed the tragedy of JOSH-A. ZAFT force's "Operation Spitbreak" hit Alaska instead of its rumored target Panama. The Archangel was at first devastated at the lose of a base… until a horrified Stellar told them about Blue Cosmos' Cyclops system that she accidentally found out after hacking into her father's computer in attempt to find more on the damage report. Kira and Shinn was however relieved that the le Creuset team is not involved in the incident.

The Archangel was shocked that the Earth Alliance would sacrifice their soldiers just to achieve victory. With this piece of information, the Archangel's departure was delayed once again. But their bad news did not stop there, a week later, the attack of the Port of Panama happened. ZAFT deployed the Gungnir EMP weapon, disabling all Alliance military equipment in the area and resulting in an overwhelming victory for ZAFT. With that attack, Earth Alliance also lost their last remaining mass driver. In honor of that, ZAFT named that attack "Operation Sitting Duck".

With questions about the morals of the Earth Alliance, and no where to go, the Archangel managed to get permission from the Orbal government with Kira and Shinn's help to temporarily remain in Orb until further notice.

The le Creuset team

While the Archangel remained in Orb, the le Creuset team was getting very agitated. Because they have yet to finish their second mission (the first being hijacking the Orb mobile suits), they already missed two very important attacks; although it's more of a blessing that they did not participate in the JOSH-A incident.

However they are very confused. Information from both attacks states that the Archangel did not appear in either "Operation Spit Bread" or "Operation Sitting Duck", and none of the ZAFT space crews reported any sign of the Archangel. It is as if they have disappeared out of thin air. That is when they realized another possibility that they never considered…Orb. Even though that Orb has no reason to let the Archangel stay, well as far as they know, since Athrun did not tell, and they saw themselves that Orb shot at the Archangel, Orb is the only place they have not checked.

After some planning, the le Creuset team decided to infatuate Orb as civilians, as ZAFT no longer had enough supplies for them to go in as a technician personal.

On the streets of Orb

It was a rare day of rest for Shinn and Kira. They have been doing work, work and more work after their arrival in Orb, and today, they finally got to have a nice rest. They were of course in their civilian clothes plus hat and sunglass; it won't do if they were recognized by the crowd. That was when Tori decided to fly off of its favorite perching spot – Kira's head and off to who knows where. Kira of course chased after his precious robot-pet. Which cause Shinn to chase after him.

Our favorite robot-pet of course landed on the hand of the blue hair coordinator we all know and love. Yep, Athrun Zala it is. Few minutes after Tori's landing, a very flustered Kira arrived. Taking the scene in front of him, he took a sharp in take of breath. "Athrun…"

Athrun, expecting what's to come ever since Tori landed on his hand, calmly walked towards his brunette friend. He handed Tori over with a slightly shaky hand… just as he was about to leave, Kira whispered, "it's… it's a very valuable gift… from… from an even more valuable friend." Athrun's eyes widened.

Just as they were about to leave, Shinn made his appearance and promptly said, "Athrun Zala, you are coming with us!"

Yzak, being already very pissed off said in his usual arrogant tone, "Zala, let's go! We still have work to do. Incase you haven't noticed, we don't have the time to play friendly reunion with you." Before turning around and walking away.

Shinn smirked before saying in an even more arrogant tongue, "I'm sorry, I forgot that the high and mighty le Creuset team is behind Schedule on their Archangel search. I apologize, I won't delay you any longer." He was met with tree pair of astonished eyes and two, "still as rash as ever." Of course Shinn being who he is just smirked and continued, "If you want to know more, you are coming with us."

The Attha Mansion

Upon the arrival at the Attha Mansion, the first thing Kira and Shinn received was three pairs of even more astonished stares while Dearka stammered, "… this is the Attha mansion, what are we doing here?" before Nicol finally said, "I remember why you two look so familiar now," after Shinn and Kira finally took off their sunglasses and hats, "you two… you two are the princes of Orb… Uh oh… are we in trouble… I'm sorry… we didn't mean to come into Orb with out permission…" Nicol's eyes were nearly teary by the time he managed to finish his stammering apologies.

Main while Kira could no longer control his emotions as he threw himself into Athrun's arms and started to sob uncontrollably.(KAWAII!) Athrun, who was not expecting such a sudden breakdown of his usually very well controlled best friend, for the first time in a very long time, did not know what to do. Receiving questioned looks from his comrades, he quickly patted the hysterical prince of Orb comforting him. Beside him Shinn burst out in uncontrollable laughter, while Yzak and Dearka snickered despite not knowing what's going on, Nicol just tilted his head as a questioning gesture.

After Kira finally recovered from his embarrassing outburst, the gang finally settled down and Kira, Athrun and Shinn began to tell their story. After many shocked outbursts from Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol, they managed to finally finish their story. Their three audiences were still trying to get their minds to process the story long after they are finished.

Just as their audience finally processed the information and began to fire questions, a puffing Stellar rushed into the room, "Shinn, Kira, quick, tell you dad… _puff_… I just hacked into my dad's computer… _puff_… Earth Alliance is planning to attack Orb within a week… _puff_… their target is morgenrate and the mass driver… _puff_… quick!"

Being the military personals that hey are, they all knew the seriousness of the situation all of them abandoned their questions and rushed to Uzumi Nara Attha's private office.

TBC…

Yay! Another chappie done! As promised some ASUKIRA goodness! I can't wait for the next chappie! Wait… I shouldn't be the one saying that should I… oh well…

Tomorrow is my birthday… I'm going to be fifteen….double yay…. Seriously I sound like I'm ten…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sniffle… tearing up… crys….

Oh well… hope you all like this chappie!

Paring reminder...

AthrunxKira

ShinnxStellar

NicolxLacusYzakxShiho

DearkaxMiriallia

okay ppl till next time!

Ciao!

lol... next time I update I shall be fifteen YAAAAAAAAY!

sori... i'm just really hyper right now... plz ignore the horrible grammar and spelling on the AN part XD

this time really ciao!


	9. Meetings

The Prince of Orb

Summary: What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are Ultimate coordinators?

Shinn's father is Ulen Hibiki's assistant, thus Shinn is also an ultimate coordinator.

Patrick Zala had his own experiments with Athrun, so he is a U.C.

The Asukas and Hibikis are all lords of Orb, which is why Uzumi adopted Kira and Shinn after their parents died in Mendel

Kira and Shinn know that they are adopted but don't know about the U.C.

Parings are decided

P.S. Cagallie might not be in this story, for the sake of making my life easier. Fllay isn't either… I hate her! Slut!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed. _Sighs dramatically_ …. It's my birthday tomorrow, maybe I'll get it as a present… kidding… that's never going to happen…

This is my first story, be nice… Flamez are welcome as long as they give suggestions for improvement.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Well, I do apologize for the lack of update for such an unreasonable long time. After the last time I updated, it was really close to my provincial, so I had to study for it, then it was AE… (Anime evolution)… it was so fun… did anyone go…? Anyways, I had to go to America afterwards… and I couldn't bring a computer with me… so I couldn't update… really sorry…

I also apologize for the crappy last chapter… I was too hyper since it was going to be my B-day… so the chapter was not really up to my usual standards… sorry if it disappointed you… this one will be better… I hope…

* * *

General POV 

Uzumi Nara Attha has been in the politics business for a long along time now… but even he couldn't have predicted that the Earth Alliance was going to take out their anger on Orb. He knew that Stellar was far too innocent to lie about something as big as that, it's not like her, and he also knows that Orb stand no chance against the Earth Alliance as it is. He was in a very tight spot… for he wanted to maintain Orb's ideals…. They will not attack anther nation, they will not attack another nation, and they will not interfere with other nation's conflicts… what he was suppose to do, especially now ZAFT knows about his adopted sons' involvement with the Archangel….

With a sigh he called his two adopted sons in to hear their opinions… he did not have any time to think things over with the Earth's attack coming so soon. As he expected, his adopted sons strongly supported an alliance with ZAFT on the matter, knowing how the boys felt about JOSH-A and their close friendship with Patrick Zala's son. With a grim face he sent for an Orb counsel meet, painfully making a quick decision he also asked the le Creuset team to join them.

The le Creuset team cheerfully agreed, they also knew of the burden on their shoulders… it's up to them to convince the Orb counsel that an alliance with ZAFT is the right decision to make. They could either be ZAFT's biggest heroes by securing ZAFT an alliance with Orb, or be ZAFT's biggest failures and loose the alliance. For the time even Dearka failed to make a joke about the situation. Even Yzak had to reluctantly agree that his blue haired teammate is probably the reason that they even have this chance.

The members of the Orbal counsel was very surprised at the ZAFT elites that were present at their meeting, wanting to know why, they managed to settle down in record time to listen to the explanation. As soon as Lord Uzumi Nara Attha managed to explain to them the situation, all hell broke loose. Most of them refused to believe that the Earth Alliance would do something like that, especially the Siren supporters, who really support joining the Earth Alliance.

Lord Siren especially did not want to believe in the information. He asked in his mind the question that would most question that most degrade the reliability of the information that Uzumi Nara Attha provided, "You said a girl gave you the information," he directed the question towards the chief representative, "Are you telling us that we should trust the words of at little girl? She claims that she hacked into director Azreal's personal computer, I'm afraid that Mutural Azreal's is not exactly going to be easy to hack… she'll have to be a coordinator… can we really trust a coordinator given information that degrades their enemy… I don't think so, there for I ask you to reconsider."

Uzumi Nara Attha sighed as eyes turned on him. He was afraid that this would happen; the poor girl is going to be in a lot trouble if he told. The counsel would definitely use her as a tool or bargain chip to ensure Orb's safety… and to think about it Athrun Zala will probably be in the same situation…. So deep in thought he did not realize that Stellar entered the room as she was listening outside. Calmly she said in a complete controlled voice, "I assure you that the information that I have given you is true… I'm not a natural, but at the same time I am not a coordinator either…"

She didn't get to finish as the counsel once again burst into total chaos. A member stood up and said in at booming voice, "Impossible! There is no such human who is neither a natural nor a coordinator."

"Let me continue," Stellar said in the same calm voice, "I am what the Earth Alliance calls an extended. We were treated with drugs at a young age to enhance our abilities… I'm one of the first once to succeed to walk out of the experiments alive. Technically speaking, I am not a coordinator but I have coordinator like abilities. Another thing… another thing is that… that …Mutural Azreal… he …he is…he is my father…. So I have no reason to support ZAFT unless the information I obtained is true."

No one paid mind to her last sentence as the counsel was once again thrown in to complete chaos at the information Stellar has provided them. The ZAFT elites especially stared at her… none of them has ever imagined that the daughter of the leader of the Blue Cosmos would be a soft spoken girl like… and she hasn't even said a single comment about that all coordinators deserves to die yet.

The ZAFT elites knew that now was there best time to convince the Orb counsel as it's in chaos and confusion. Athrun, knowing politics the best started to speak, "I understand Orb's concern, after all, Orb will not willingly participate in other nation's conflicts, and everyone knows that. But the situation at hand is completely different… a nation is planning to attack Orb for no reason at all. No offence intended, but with Orb's current population, they don't stand much of a chance against the Earth Alliance's army. They are desperately in need of a mass driver, and currently Orb is their best target. Are you people going to let Orb sink because of some ideals… many lives are at stake… ZAFT can provide you guys with protection… you can prevent Orb from getting destroyed. I will speak to father and I believe that both ZAFT and Orb can benefit a lot from this alliance. Think… if the Alliance gets Orb all of you will be eliminated, they will not risk such powerful people of an enemy country alive; especially an enemy country that knows all about their less than honorable plan. However in ZAFT, all of you will be able to maintain your positions. Orb believes in peace, so does ZAFT, after all it's Earth Alliance who attacked us first; we are merely fighting so other nations will not attack us again. But what is the Earth Alliance doing… they sacrifice their soldiers just to win a battle; they attack a neutral nation just to get more technology and resources; they torture and poison innocent children to strengthen their army. Are those kinds of people who Orb truly supports? No! By joining ZAFT, Orb is not even really betraying their ideals… Orb is merely defending itself… I think the people will support ZAFT also once they know what Earth Alliance is up to."

Athrun's little speech got the counsel thinking. They decided to have closed discussion in private.

After they got outside Shinn suddenly dragged Stellar away, while a blushing Kira shyly congratulated Athrun on his little speech.

When Shinn and Stellar reach into another room, Shinn hugged Stellar tight whispering into her ear, "Why did you do that… why did you tell them you are Azreal's daughter… this puts you in a very dangerous position!"

Stellar smiled innocently as always and said in her cut little voice, "Shinn really wanted and Alliance between Orb and ZAFT doesn't he? Stellar was trying to help."

Shinn released her and looked into her magenta eyes, "Look," he said, "you won't be helping me if you die. And… and… why would you risk yourself like that just for me?"

Stellar danced around the room and said in the same cute voice, "Because Shinn gave Stellar a yesterday."

Shinn blushed and grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the hall before the others got suspicious.

2 hours later

A very tired Uzumi Nara Attha walked into the room and said to the waiting teens, "Alright it looks like that and Alliance will happen… Kira, I want you and Shinn to go with Athrun' team to Carpentaria; take Stellar if you want Shinn. Since Athrun's team was suppose to look for the Archangel, take the captain and la Flaga with you. Also if you can, get one of your Heliopolis friends to go with you so she or he can explain why you were aboard the Archangel, they might not believe you. And take the Strike and the Fury, think of it as a peace offering, if anything goes wrong you two are the only ones in Orb who could pilot it anyways. Be back soon!"

As soon as he finished, the crowd in front of him gave him a loud cheer, even Yzak did not bother to mention to his that the team is not Athrun's.

Tbc.

Ok ppl, longest chappie ever, hope you enjoyed it!

Well, please review and tell me that regarding the pairings if you want just mild affections… or _hard core sex_…. Personally I don't really care… but if you guys choose hard core sex, which will be better in my opinion… I need to change the rating…

I need to get started on the romance soon, so please review!

Paring reminder...

AthrunxKira

ShinnxStellar

NicolxLacus

YzakxShiho

DearkaxMiriallia

okay ppl till next time!

Ciao!


	10. Hail ZAFT!

The Prince of Orb

Summary: What if Shinn and Kira are cousins both adopted by Uzumi? What if Kira, Shinn and Athrun are Ultimate coordinators?

Shinn's father is Ulen Hibiki's assistant, thus Shinn is also an ultimate coordinator.

Patrick Zala had his own experiments with Athrun, so he is a U.C.

The Asukas and Hibikis are all lords of Orb, which is why Uzumi adopted Kira and Shinn after their parents died in Mendel

Kira and Shinn know that they are adopted but don't know about the U.C.

Parings are not decided

P.S. Cagallie might not be in this story, for the sake of making my life easier. Fllay isn't either… I hate her! Slut!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Gundam Seed. _Sighs dramatically_ …. Obviously I don't… or I won't be here writing fanfictions!

This is my first story, be nice… Flamez are welcome as long as they give suggestions for improvement.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Waaaa! So little people reviewed last time…. Ok yeah… a little too hyper there…. All of my readers… I apologies… the last chapter lacked serious excitement…. (That's my way of saying that it sucks with out hurting my own feelings.) This one should be good… Kira, Shinn, and Stellar join ZAFT! Yay!

I think that's enough stalling… on with the story!

* * *

General POV

To say the commander of the Carpentaria base is flustered right now is a major underestimation. You can't really blame the poor guy; it's not everyday that the two princes of Orb comes with a plan of an alliance along with the daughter of Mutural Azreal, the Hawk of Endymione, the captain of the infamous legged ship, the two mobile suits that ZAFT is putting in so much effort to get, and aboard the legged ship too! Yep, the poor commander is very flustered… after quickly contacting the equally surprised supreme counsel of ZAFT, he quickly ordered his sub coordinates to clear out their best rooms to make the VIPs feel comfortable.

Aboard a space shuttle…

After receiving the news of the surprise visitor from Carpentaria the supreme counsel of ZAFT immediately dismissed their current meeting and boarded the first possible shuttle to Carpentaria.

Patrick Zala POV

What is this… is this some kind of a joke? Why would Orb suddenly want a treaty with us…. Are the planning something? Is this a trap? None of this makes any sense right now… incase this is genuine… it could be the key for ZAFT to win this war! If this treaty is genuine… then the le Creuset team is the national heroes this time… guess Athrun isn't a useless softy after all.

The next day…

When the supreme counsel arrived at Carpentaria the day before, it was already very late in to the night, so nothing was able to be done. As soon as 6 o'clock came however, many meetings were held. All of their situations were explained… why Kira and Shinn were aboard the Archangel, the Earth Alliance's plan to attack Orb, who Stellar really is…. Athrun also put in the role Kira and Shinn played in securing the alliance so ZAFT will understand that it was no a trap.

Kira also put out a very good point, "ZAFT is currently recovering from a major loss… although Orb will not be much of a help, and it still gives ZAFT a boost in power, especially given that Orb agrees to allow ZAFT complete access to the Morgenroete technology. Also, Stellar is a very valuable asset to ZAFT… complete access to the Earth Alliance data base… no one else can do it as only naturals with their full personal information data can enter the Earth Alliance homepage, which you need access to in order to get into the Earth Alliance system, and no other natural is skilled enough to break into the system like Stellar does… it automatically shuts down after thirty seconds if no successful password is given." When the counsel still looked undecided Kira put himself and the line… if you people don't believe us… then how about if I join ZAFT… not as the prince of Orb but as a normal ZAFT soldier… I'm a coordinator… I have full combat training and extensive combat experience… even if I'm not a prince of Orb; I'm still a very valuable asset to the ZAFT forces. What do you think? Incase Orb goes back on their promise, you can even use me as a hostage…."

Kira's offer was something the counsel wanted, but being great politicians that they all are, they knew that they couldn't ask that, now that he suggested it himself, they still saw the need of hiding it, so they asked for time to consider.

An hour later…

After the counsel finally finished their meeting the Orb gang was presented these terms:

Kira, Shinn, and Stellar join ZAFT.

Murrue and Mwu were to lend ZAFT their skills.

Orb will allow ZAFT full access of Morgenroete, the Strike, and the Fury.

The legged ship will serve ZAFT from then on…

Kira agreed to those terms with a knowing look on his face… of course they accepted… in fact he knew they will accept before they even began the meeting. If they had little interest, why would the whole ZAFT supreme counsel rush over to Carpentaria like that? They would probably stall and wait for Orb to give them an even better deal.

Of course Kira was not the only one who knew that they would succeed, Shinn and Stellar both knew as they also had political experience. Athrun knew too, he is very familiar with ZAFT's power, and he knew that right now ZAFT needs all the help they can get and Orb is their most ideal aid.

For the rest of the day, Kira, Shinn, and Stellar ran a variety of stimulations to see how good they really are. The results are astounding… the counsel was speechless at the result they managed to achieve beating and tying countless stimulations. Patrick Zala was especially surprised, he didn't think that anyone could tie his son… after all, Athrun was suppose to be the Ultimate Coordinator, the perfect being…. He didn't know that he wasn't the only one that experimented with an artificial womb… he didn't know the capacity of an extended like Stellar. After a discussion with the counsel, they decided to award Kira, Athrun, Shinn, and Stellar with "FAITH" – Fast Acting Integration Tactic Headquarters. Because no matter what, Kira, Shinn, and Stellar are VIPs, and they thought that Athrun should be awarded for securing the alliance with Orb.

Yzak wasn't happy about the fact that Athrun now holds a higher rank than him, but he couldn't really do anything about it.

It wasn't long before Earth Alliance officially announced the attack of Orb, not knowing that Orb already knew of the attack and made preparations for it. Orb of course, pretended to be very surprised and asked for the time to consider the Earth Alliance's terms the new Archangel team departed from Carpentaria crammed with seven new mobile suits upgraded from the G-series.

The_ ZGMF-X105 Freedom_, upgraded version of the _GAT-X105 Strike_.

The_ ZGMF-X106 Destiny,_ upgraded version of the _GAT-X106 Fury_.

The_ ZGMF-X303 Justice_, upgraded version of the _GAT-X303 Aegis_.

The _ZGMF-X88_ _Dream_, upgraded version of the _GAT-X88 Gaia_

The_ ZGMF-X207 Peace_, upgraded version of the _GAT-X207 Blitz_.

The_ ZGMF-X102 Victory_, upgraded version of the _GAT-X102 Duel_.

The_ ZGMF-X103 Independence_, upgraded version of the _GAT-X103 Buster._

Amidst those seven mobile suits, the Freedom, the Justice, the Destiny, and the Gaia are also equipped with the Meteor system, which multiplies their power by nearly ten times… yep… the Earth Alliance are goners.

Okay… another chappie done…

Some people will notice that there's little romance in this chapter… well, lets just say…REVIEW!... If you don't, how am I supposed to know what kind of romance you want…? You people are confusing me.

Ok… I feel all better now… to those of you who did review… thank very very very much…. Yay! _Claps hands in joy…_

A reminder of pairings... Geeze... I do that alot don't I?...

AthrunxKira

ShinnxStellar

NicolxLacus

YzakxShiho

DearkaxMiriallia

okay ppl till next time!

Ciao!

People plz review and tell me what kind of romance you want... it'll make my life alot easier!


End file.
